Demonios del Amor
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Cap.3.- ajajajajajajaja, que sorpresitas le esperan a Radfel! XDDD y la pobre Naru tendra que ...... XDDD lean lo que les pasa
1. Default Chapter

Kokoro: Holita a todos ustedes!!!! Estoy aquí por primera vez y créanme que no fue si no hasta ayer que al fin me decidí a intentar escribir un fic de esta maravillosa serie!!! Me vino la inspiración!!! Y aquí estoy!!  
  
Marik: y yo porque se supone que debo estar aquí contigo?? ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: porque necesito a un ayudante y aquí en Yu gi oh, tu lo serás!! ñ__ñ  
  
Marik: que cosa tan condenadamente ......!!!!  
  
Kokoro: todos son perfeccionistas!!! – tapándole la boca a Marik – bueno, como decía, este fic tiene una dedicatoria muy especial!!!  
  
Marik: alguien tan fumado como tu??? ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: grosero!! , ejem, continuo!!! Este fic se lo dedico enormemente a una escritora de maravillosos fics que de seguro ustedes conocen!! Ella se llama Radfel y me animo un buen a escribirlo, sin duda el conocerla me inspiro bastante!!!  
  
Marik: aja!! Ahora platícanos una de vaqueros!! - zape de Kokoro - @.@ veo cartas!!  
  
Kokoro: como decía!! ¬_¬, ella me inspiro mucho y tambien otra autora muy linda y simpática. Por eso, a ellas va dedicado este fic!! Mi mami y mi sis!! *--*  
  
Marik: @.@ - viendo a Kokoro – esta ya se sintio en las nubes!!! Bueno!! Solo que Yu- gi -Oh no le pertenece a esta loca (gracias a Ra!!! ¬_¬) y que no obtiene beneficios económicos al escribir una historia.   
  
Kokoro: siiiieee!!! *--*  
  
========================================================  
  
"Demonios del Amor"  
  
Introducción  
  
Esta historia que les contare no es una historia mas, es una historia especial, una historia en la que lo creíble y lo increíble se mezclan, dando como resultado algo que no se esperaba. Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad pacifica, una ciudad que se caracteriza por tener a varias celebridades, entre ellas a Yugi Motou.  
  
- ya estoy en casa!!!! – la alegre voz del joven retumbo por todos los ángulos posibles de su hogar, solo que al parecer nadie se encontraba en ella, ..... o eso creía. Viendo que tendría que comer solo el joven Motou sube rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su habitación y ahí cambiarse e invitar a comer a sus amigos. Tales eran sus intenciones, solo que al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que no creía poder encontrar jamás. Una hermosa mujer de rubio y largo cabello se encontraba sentada en su cama, vestida y en una pose que mas provocativa y tentadora no podía ser, al ver al joven Motou parado, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer o decir algo, ella decidió acercársele con ágiles y seductores movimientos, rodeo con sus largos brazos el cuerpo del chico mientras comenzaba a besarle eróticamente el cuello, al sentir los quemantes caricias Yugi dio un respingo, pero la chica no se detenía, al parecer a ella le complacía el que el reaccionara así, sonrió y siguió su trabajo bajando y desabotonando su saco. Esto fue lo mas que nuestro amigo Yugi puedo soportar, se quito a la hermosa mujer de un gran empujón e inmediatamente la tomo por el brazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, la saco no solo de su habitación si no tambien de su casa, prácticamente como si fuese de trapo, la chica se sorprendió de la fuerza que poseía ese chico, pero como no iba a tenerla si su cara mostraba una expresión de enfado.  
  
- sinceramente no se quien sea usted!!! – la voz de Yugi no fue muy amable y cortes que digamos – y mucho menos se como logro entrar aquí!!! Asi que solo le diré que en mi vida la quiero volver, porque no me interesaría jamás en una mujer como usted!! – acto seguido dio tremendo portazo y se fue directamente a su habitación, ya no a cambiarse, si no a recostarse para bajarse el mal humor y la inquietud.  
  
Afuera, la mujer miro la puerta cerrada por unos minutos, su rostro mostraba seriedad, no preocupación, decidió tambien irse caminando. Al llegar a un oscuro callejón sin salida, miro para todos lados y desapareció.  
  
Ahora nos encontramos en otra parte, en otro lugar, un lugar muy diferente a ciudad Domino o a cualquier otra ciudad que veríamos comúnmente; nos encontramos en un lugar al que comúnmente llamamos "en donde se pagan los pecados", "donde el sufrimiento esta a la orden del dia", "la tierra donde arde el fuego eterno", nos encontramos en donde gobierna un ser maligno, de gran poder y maldad, aquel al que llamamos "angel caído", "diablo", "a ese que no debemos hacer caso", me refiero a Belcebú!!. En esos momentos el rey de las tinieblas se encontraba en un estrado, su cara reflejaba mucha molestia y sus manos demostraban su mal humor. A un lado de el se encontraba un demonio vestido de una forma curiosa, casi como un importante militar, y al otro lado de el, se encontraba una bellísima mujer demonio de largo cabello rubio, abajo del estrado se veían al resto de los demonios, todos mirando a su señor y tratando de entender cual era el motivo tan importante para haberlos reunidos a todos, contando a sus hijos.  
  
- mis "queridos" súbditos ... – comenzó a hablar el "demonio mayor" de una manera tan seria que cualquier murmullo que habia se dejo de escuchar - ... los he citado a todos, porque tengo una importante noticia que decirles, algo acerca del mojigato ese de dios ... – los murmullos volvieron pero no por mucho - ... resulta que fui a verlo y .....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Eso no se veía venir, una tremenda explosión se hizo, todos se cubrieron y lograron salvarse, ... o casi todos. Cuando el humo se disipo, vieron a su señor, todavía parado en el mismo lugar, con los ojos cerrados, con la cara negra, y una clara evidencia de que se encontraba furioso, y así, con una venita resaltando en su frente, a punto de explotar, y apretando furiosamente los puños al verse así de humillado, lanzo una llamarada al aire y comenzó a gritar.  
  
- quiero que de inmediato les digan a Radfel y a Naru que las quiero en mi oficina!!! Y las quiero pero YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – tal era su furia que todos los demonios comenzaron a moverse a buscar a las traviesas demonio, y en su muy interior, unos compadecían a las pobres chicas. Al poco rato vemos a Radfel, una chica de escultural belleza, con largo cabello color castaño oscuro y sexy voz, sentada en una silla de una manera por demás relajada mientras veía con total aburrimiento a su padre mover agitadamente los brazos y escuchar una que otra palabra o frases como: "esta ves si se pasaron de listas!!", "deberían ser mas serias y responsables!!", o "ya me tienen harto!!"; al lado de ella, tambien sentada, se encontraba otra joven de menuda estatura, cabello corto y azul, igual de bella, quien veía con asombro la tranquilidad de su hermana mientras su padre gritaba de tal manera que Naru de vez en cuando se tenia que tapar los oidos.  
  
- pero entérense de una buena vez que esta es la ultima bromita que me hacen para dejarme en ridículo delante de mis súbditos!!! – Radfel rió ante este comentario  
  
- que novedad!!!  
  
- esto es serio Radfel!!! – Belcebú dio un manotazo en el escritorio, pero ni eso inmuto a la chica. Asi que el demonio, solo suspiro para tranquilizarse y sentarse – cuando ustedes me interrumpieron, estaba a punto de dar un mensaje importante, ya que se mostraron tan interesadas por dejarme en ridículo, solo a ustedes les diré lo que paso – Belcebú junto sus manos mientras se reclinaba mas en su silla – resulta que fui a ver a ese estúpido y mojigato de dios, y estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, lo mismo de siempre!! Que si debo destruir el mundo que si el debe salvarlo, que estoy excediéndome, en fin , cosas que comúnmente hablamos.   
  
- con los mil carajos padre!!! – reclamo Radfel molesta- ve al condenado grano y deja de dar tantas estúpidas vueltas al condenado y pendejo asunto!! Ya dinos que paso!!! – el demonio trato de ignorar la forma en como le habia hablado "su retoño", así que solo comenzó a hablar ácidamente.  
  
- el caso es que hicimos una apuesta ......  
  
- que de seguro perdiste!!! – dijo Radfel mientras se reía burlonamente  
  
- ..... en la cual yo le haría ver que yo a cualquiera podría llevar a la pasión y lujuria con solo poner la tentación ahí, pero el dijo que no.....  
  
- ... así que tu le dijiste que tu ponías la carnada y el la victima ..... – le siguió Radfel provocando una risita de su hermana Naru   
  
- se suponía que seria un reto facil, el elegido resulto ser un chiquillo de 17 años muy famoso entre los mortales ......  
  
- ... y enviaste a lujuria ... –intervino Naru  
  
- si, pero la muy maldita fallo!!! El estúpido se resistió muy bien!! el caso es que si yo ganaba, el enviaría a dos ángeles, los mejores de su elite, a sembrar el caos y el odio entre ese chiquillo elegido y sus amigos, pero, si el ganaba .... – en esta parte Radfel se paro de su asiento con semblante serio, presentía que se acercaba algo que no le gustaría saber, Belcebú sonrió maliciosamente para si.  
  
- que fue lo que le prometiste padre?? – pregunto nerviosamente Naru, al ver como reaccionaba su hermana.  
  
- algo sin mucha importancia, solo .... – Belcebú sonrió mas mirando directamente a las chicas - .... solo que si el ganaba, entonces yo enviaría a dos de mis mejores demonios a conseguirle a Yugi y sus amigos, el amor .... – Radfel abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sus padre las veía mostrando sus colmillos ampliamente, eso la alerto aun mas, Naru tambien se puso de pie junto con su padre, mientras el diablo se acercaba a ellas y les daba un abrazo, por unos segundos Radfel no reacciono, pero solo unos segundos, porque despues se quito el brazo de su padre de ella.  
  
- el abrazo de judas!!! – exclamo la chica mientras retrocedía  
  
- Asi es mi querida Radfel, tu y tu hermana son las escogidas para ir a donde los mortales y hacer lo que se les mande – Naru abrió enormemente los ojos y miro a Radfel, quien estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
- CON UNA MIERDA PADRE!!!¿¿CÓMO CANIJOS PIENSAS QUE YO ME PONDRE COMO ESE PENDEJO DE CUPIDO A UNIR PAREJAS??? ¿¿QUÉ TIENES EN ESA HUECA CABEZA APARTE DE SOTENER TUS MIERDAS DE CUERNOS???ESTAS CAGADO SI PIENSAS QUE HARE ESO MALDITO HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!!!  
  
- A MI ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO LO QUE PIENSES PENDEJA HIJA MIA!!!! VAS A HACER LO QUE TE DIGO!! Y TU HERMANA TAMBIEN!!! USTEDES SE LO BUSCARON POR ANDAR HACIENDO SUS ESTUPIDAS BROMAS!!!  
  
- PUES YO NO VOY A HACER LO QUE DICES Y A VER COMO LE HACES IDIOTA!!!  
  
- PUES TE DIRE UNA COSA!! SI TU Y TU HERMANA NO VAN A CUMPLIR ESA MISIÓN LAS HARE REENCARNAR COMO MORTALES!!! – ante esto Radfel abrió la boca para reclamar y Naru ya tambien quería comenzar a gritar, pero Belcebú no estaba de humor y se les adelanto – Y SERA MEJOR QUE NI ME PROVOQUEN PORQUE SABEN BIEN QUE LO CUMPLO!!!! SI SE LO HICE A MI ESTUPIDO HIJO CONSENTIDO QUE NO SE LOS VAYA A HACER A USTEDES!!! ES MAS!! NO SOLO LAS HARE REENCARNAR EN MORTALES, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN ESTAS MORTALES SERIAN MAS BUENAS QUE LA MISMA MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTA!!!! – ante esta declaración las chicas se enfadaron, pero no dijeron nada, solo apretaron los puños y miraron a su padre de la manera mas fría posible. Al verlas así, Belcebú sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente – como veo que ya esta todo claro quiero que vayan inmediatamente, primero irán con Azrel y el les dirá a quienes deben unir y en donde los encontraran!!! – las chicas ya se dirigían a las salidas pero el las volvió a detener al hablar- y recuerden ... pase lo que pase, no importa cuan lindos sean los mortales y cuán adorables llegan a ser, NO SE ENAMOREN!!!  
  
- no te claves ruco!! Esa es de otra serie!! – comento irónica Radfel a lo que Belcebú puso los ojos como puntitos, para luego agitar los brazos y la cabeza  
  
- como sea!! da lo mismo!!! No se encariñen con esos estúpidos y malagradecidos mortales!!!  
  
- si, si, ya no chochees!!! – dijo Radfel antes de salir de ahí dando un portazo.  
  
Las hermanas se encontraban en su habitación preparándose para "la gran misión" cuando Naru al fin se decidió a preguntar.  
  
- en verdad haremos lo que nos dijo nuestro padre Raddy?? Mira que en serio yo no quiero estar relacionada con eso del amor!!!! Eeewww!!!! Ascoooo!!!  
  
- tendremos que hacerlo!! – comento con enojo la mayor mientras echaba cosas extrañas a su equipaje – ya oíste lo que dijo ese condenado diablo!!!  
  
- si, se nota que andaba de "pelos y peluches"!!! mugre ruco!!! – exclamo Naru  
  
- calma, nosotros haremos lo que dijo ..... a nuestra manera, además ..... – la chica lanzo un rayo de fuego - ..... que el ruco ni piense que esto que nos hizo se quedara así como así, el las pagara!!! – y diciendo esto se puso de pie lista para enfrentar su prueba, su hermana la siguió y ambas salieron de su habitación, sin imaginar lo que el destino les tenia deparado.  
  
Fin de la introducción.  
  
======================================================  
  
Kokoro: chetos!!! Al fin termine la intro!!! Se me hizo un poquito larga pero ya q!!! ñ_ñ  
  
Marik: como sea!!! ya despídete que tengo algo que hacer!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: vaya ayudante que me conseguí!!! En fin!!! Esperare sus reviews para saber que opinan de esta historia.  
  
Marik: si de verdad no les gusto háganselo saber para ver si así ya le para!!!  
  
Kokoro: eso no es precisamente lo que quería decir!!! .  
  
Marik: no me importa!!! XDD  
  
Kokoro: ja ne!!! 


	2. Buscando, Buscando

Kokoro: hiyaa!!!! Aquí toy con el primer capi!!!  
  
Marik: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kokoro: vaya ayudante ._.U pero que importa!!! Contestare a los amables reviewers!! ^^  
  
Cerezo Astorya: en este capi se sabrán las parejitas, dos, y lo que aran, serán cosas tremendas y respecto a tu petición, ya la tome en cuenta, así que ya esta!!   
  
Gaby Kon: que bueno que lograste dejarme el rev!! Bromas?? Ja!! Sera poco!! Esas dos son tremendas!! Y con lo que se avecina toda la ciudad estará de cabeza!! Y ka Ne!! ^^U  
  
Naru: gracias por tus comentarios, sis!! Recuerda que el fic tambien va dedicado a ti!! ^^  
  
Radfel: que bueno que te parezca gracioso!!! Eso me halaga mucho ya que mi sentido del humor es pésimo!!!  
  
Kokoro: y aquí esta ya el primer capitulo!! Comencemos!! ^^  
  
====================================================  
  
"Demonios del Amor"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 1.- "Buscando, Buscando ...."  
  
  
  
El ambiente se respiraba tranquilo y el dia transcurría calmado, en medio de un cálido clima que todos disfrutaban, las clases habian terminado por ese dia y el fin de semana, así que todos se encontraban festejando y pensando que hacer con su tiempo libre.  
  
- o podemos ir al cine ...  
  
- y que películas hay?? – el castaño de raro peinado levantó su vista hacia Joey, y es que era raro que lo escucharan. Todos se encontraban reunidos y totalmente acomodados en la sala de estar de la casa Motou; Honda traía en sus manos el periódico mientras les citaba algunas actividades, las cuales eran rechazadas mayoritariamente por Joey, o por Anzu, o por un burdo comentario por parte de Bakura mismo que era regresado por Yami y comenzaban a discutir provocando que Yugi y Ryou intervinieran para que esos dos no se mataran, mientras que el chico Devlin se veía en un espejo, tratando de concentrarse en su diaria rutina.  
  
- mejor olvídenlo!!! – exclamo el castaño aventando al aire los papeles y se acomodaba en el sillón en donde estaba Anzu y duque.  
  
- creo que esa es una de las cosas mas estúpidamente ciertas que has dicho hasta ahora!! No lo crees así, mi ridículo faraón?? – la forma de expresarse de ese peliblanco desesperaba al chico de cabello parado, le reventaba que lo llamara "mi ridículo faraón" y derivados.  
  
- ya basta maldito ladrón de tumbas, ya me tienes harto!! – ese grito hizo enojar mas al chico y se levanto tambien junto con Yami mientras se lanzaban rayos con las miradas  
  
- fíjate bien en lo que dices!! Sabes que conmigo no juegas faraón de cuarta!!!  
  
- mira quien lo dice!!!  
  
- Yami, tranquilízate ...  
  
- Bakura, si te calmas un poco veras algo mejor ... – Yugi y Ryou trataban inútilmente de sujetar cada uno a sus contrapartes, ambos eran tan necios!! Duke Devlin levanto su vista ante las cosas que se presenciaban, y miro a honda con reproche  
  
- a ver si ya mejor te callas de una vez – negó con la cabeza y continuo viéndose al espejo sin llegar a notar cierta tristeza en el rostro del castaño.  
  
*******************************  
  
- entonces, a ti te dieron una lista diferente a la mía?? – la peliazul se encontraba con su hermana mayor, en una plaza, ambas con ropas normales y con una hoja cada una – pues, cuantas parejas vamos a unir??  
  
- bastantes – la castaña sorbía un poco de refresco mientras leía en silencio los nombres que le habian proporcionado, juntos con sus direcciones y demás características – nos veremos cuando encontremos a nuestro objetivos  
  
- que?? – exclamo sorprendía la peliazul mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban – me piensas abandonar ya?? – la chica de piel tostada se giro molesta  
  
- no se a ti, Naru, pero a mi no me gusta la idea de andar uniendo parejas por tanto tiempo, así que entre mas rápido acabe mas rápido podré vengarme de nuestro "amado" padre  
  
- bueno, esta bien, como se llama el sujeto que buscaras??  
  
- Yugi Motou, y el tuyo??  
  
- Seto Kaiba, se escucha "rarito", que te parece si cambiamos??  
  
- ni loca!!! Cuídate y asegúrate de poder dormir en un lugar seguro!!  
  
- mala!!! – la peliazul giro sobre sus pantalones en busca del mentado Seto Kaiba.  
  
**************  
  
- cuidado, señor!!  
  
- a ese señor lo atropellaran!!! – Radfel miro el objeto que causaba tales gritos en las personas, un hombre bajito, ya anciano, y de cabello con una forma rara cruzaba la calle y sin darse cuenta, por las bolsas que traía, estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un automóvil, la chica sabia que ese no era su departamento, pero el hecho que tales actos de heroísmo molestaban a su condenado padre hizo que usando sus poderes salvara al anciano con todo y bolsas.  
  
- se encuentra bien, abuelo??? – el hombre levanto su rostro hacia la persona dueña de tal voz, era una hermosa jovencita con una fuerza extraordinaria, el hombre sonrió y le agradeció.  
  
- gracias a ti si, mi nombre es Salomón, y el tuyo?? – la chica quedo estática, no sabia que   
  
decir!! Tenia que inventar un nombre y tenia que inventarlo ya!! Tal vez el nombre de pila funcionaria, pero, el apellido?? La chica sonrió nerviosamente al sentirse observada  
  
- mi nombre es Radfel Solanski, mucho gusto!! – ella misma se sorprendió del suave tacto que tenia para con el anciano, de alguna manera, presentía que le seria de ayuda.  
  
El hombre la miro mas detenidamente mientras analizaba la forma en la que habia hablado la chica, se veía nerviosa y era demasiado fuerte para ser de esa ciudad.   
  
- dime jovencita, eres de por aquí??  
  
- de hecho, soy de otro país   
  
- y tienes algún familiar por aquí o donde quedarte??  
  
- no señor  
  
- que te parecería quedarte en mi casa?? – la pregunta desconcertó a la castaña, el hombre era muy considerado con ella, y eno sabia la razón, iba a responderle que mejor se metiera por donde pudiera su oferta, que ella era la princesa de las tinieblas y que sabia cuidarse sola, .....  
  
- me parece bien – sus ojos se sorprendieron aun mas ante su respuesta, no sabia ni porque lo habia hecho, pero ya era irremediable. El hombre rió un poco y comenzó a caminar mientras ella le seguía a un lado.  
  
- para que no te sientas mal, puedes ir a la escuela en la que va mi nieto y si gustas, puedes ayudarme en la tienda de vez en cuando, eres muy linda y tu presencia alegraría mi casa.  
  
- nieto??  
  
- así es, lo debes conocer pues es famoso  
  
- pues como se llama??  
  
- se llama Yugi, Yugi Motou el famoso rey de los juegos – el hombre rió de buena manera sin percatarse de la reacción de la chica, sonreía feliz y maliciosamente, a la primera y ya tenia al joven que tendría que unir al que fuera un antiguo faraón del antiguo Egipto. Felicito su buena suerte y siguió hablando con el viejo, uno nunca sabia y podría pasar mas agradables sorpresas para ella.  
  
******  
  
maldecía su suerte, estaba cansada, adolorida y totalmente perdida, sin mencionar el hecho que se encontraba en una barda de una lujosa mansión viendo como si nada el paisaje, y en donde los dueños podían arrestarla. Pero estaba cansada de caminar sin rumbo y de buscar sin encontrar nada el hogar de los Kaiba, la chica volvió a ver la dirección anotada para ver si estaba en lo correcto cuando de pronto, el aire se la quita de las manos entrando en los terrenos de la mansión.  
  
- Epa!!! Regresa aquí!!! Te necesito para mi misión!!! - la chica corría como loca tras la dichosa hojita que fue a parar en medio de una rama alta en la copa de un árbol – solo esto me pasa a mi!!! – decía la chica con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Comenzó a trepar aun llorando y maldiciendo su suerte, siempre le ocurría lo peor a ella y jamás a Radfel, de seguro su hermana estaba pasandola de lo lindo.   
  
Al fin llego hasta la dichosa hojita de papel, iba a estrujarla cuando un ruido la hizo mirar hacia la ventana que tenia enfrente, de una puerta salía mucho vapor, trato de ver mejor y lo que vio la hizo caerse, un guapísimo chico alto, de castaña cabellera y ojos azules salía con solo una diminuta toalla rodeándole la cintura, tenia un cuerpo de miedo y un rostro precioso, todo estaba en su perfecto lugar. La chica comenzó literalmente a babear y a comenzar a avanzar por la ramita tratando de obtener una vista mejor. tan entretenida como estaba no se dio cuenta de que un avión de control remoto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, solo cuando sintio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, vio al desdichado aparatito al tiempo que caía mientras agitaba locamente sus brazos y piernas. La caída fue dura, pues la nuestra chica demonio cayo justamente de cabeza.  
  
- estoy seguro que yo la vi!!! – Mokuba Kaiba corría hacia donde habia escuchado un grito y un terrible ruido como de algo que caía, cuando llego se encontró a una hermosa chica de cabello largo y azul, totalmente noqueada y con un avión de juguete enredado en su cabello, el mismo que el controlaba. Se acerco a ella y vio que aun vivía, así que rápidamente llamo a sus sirvientes – llévenla a una de las habitaciones, rápido.  
  
Sentía la cabeza estallar de tan mal que se encontraba, sintio que estaba en una suave cama y un suave olor no sabia a ciencia cierta como describirla o nombrarla pero le agradaba, era tan sensacional, dio una vuelta y le pareció escuchar lejanas voces.  
  
- así que esta chica no es de Japón, hermano??  
  
- eso fue lo que averigüe Mokuba, esta chica es muy extraña, pero en unos momentos sabremos su identidad y la razón por la que estaba aquí. – el pequeño se mordió el labio inferior mientras su cabecita analizaba las cosas lo mas rápido que podía, una extraña chica de gran belleza caía de uno de los árboles de su patio con una hoja de papel .... un momento, una hoja de papel?? Ya la recordaba y si lo que decía ahí era cierto ..... ella era un .... no podía ser!!! Pero era la única respuesta así que trato de detener a su hermano  
  
- espera, Seto!!! – el castaño miro a su hermano con esa paciencia que solo a el le tenia reservada – déjalo así  
  
- que has dicho??  
  
- escucha, dices que no tiene papelería, entonces ya se quien es  
  
- quien??  
  
- por el momento no te puedo decir nada, porque primero necesito confirmar mis sospechas, y si es quien pienso, ya te diré, pero déjame esto a mi, yo fui quien la dejo así ..  
  
- pero Mokuba, podría ser ...  
  
- por favooooooor – el CEO se maldijo, odiaba cuando su hermanito usaba ese tono de voz y esa carita de borreguito a medio morir, suspiro derrotado y afirmo con la cabeza mientras el pequeño daba saltos de alegría – gracias, seto!!!   
  
- si bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a la oficina, se presento un imprevisto, así que dejaremos para despues el desayuno ...  
  
- de acuerdo!!! – el castaño sonrió mientras el pequeño cerraba la puerta y dirigía su vista hacia la chica quien ya estaba despierta y la veía sorprendida. El niño sonrió mas y se acerco lentamente hasta ponerse frente a ella, mientras que Naru, por alguna razón, no podía moverse, ese niño, ese pequeño mortal tenia la suficiente presencia como para mantener inmóvil a un demonio de segunda clase como ella, eso la perturbaba. Asi quedaron varios minutos hasta que ella murmuro un tímido "hola", ese chico la desconcentro toda, pero lo que Mokuba Kaiba le diría a continuación, era algo que no se esperaba.  
  
- que pasa, niño?? Donde ....?  
  
- te encuentras en estos momentos en la mansión de Seto Kaiba ..... – la chica se sorprendió y sonrió maliciosamente - ..... si, es el mismo Seto Kaiba que buscas – la chica lo miro aun sorprendida - .... el mismo Seto Kaiba que tienes que hacer que se una como pareja sentimental con Joey Wheleer – la chica abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se cayo de la cama con los ojos en espiral, todo le salía mal, un mortal acababa de descubrir su misión.  
  
========== fin del primer capitulo ===========================  
  
Kokoro: nyaaaa!! Al fin!!! ^^  
  
Marik: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kokoro: payaso!!  
  
Marik: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kokoro: jojojojojojojojo!!! Como ven es yaoi!!! Uuuyy!!! Pobre naru!! A ver como le va con Radfel cuando se entere que ha sido descubierta!!! Aahh!!!! Seto y Mokuba kaiba son mis personajes favoritos!!  
  
Marik: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kokoro: espero que lo disfrutaran, ja ne!! ^^  
  
Marik: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	3. Cosas Que Pasan

Kokoro: hola a todos!! Que amables por leer este fic y dejar sus comentarios!! ^-^  
  
Marik: termina ya!! Quiero descansar!! -o-  
  
Kokoro: tu nada mas duermes y duermes, ... no sabes hacer otra cosa?? U  
  
Marik: no -_¬  
  
Kokoro: -_-UUU agradezcamos a los reviewers!! ^^U  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tsukayama: gracias por el comentario!!! Eres muy amable!! =^-^= me pone muy contenta que piense asi, ... aunque mi fic no es cool ._.  
  
Marik: de eso no hay duda!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: un momento .... madre??? Hermana!! ;--; y si, es que se me ocurrio de demonio ... un se porque ._. y si, Belcebú la va a descubrir pero va a ser hasta dentro de unos capis mas y las razones las dare n_~ y claro que le dare tu mensaje!! Si para eso esta!! ^o^  
  
Marik: de que hablas?? Ô_O  
  
Kokoro: Tsukayama-san dice que estas bien bueno!!  
  
Marik: yo?? O////O claro que yo ... pues ... quien mas?? ¬////¬  
  
Kokoro: ya!! No te emociones tanto!! XDD  
  
Naru: gracias por tus comentarios!! Y no creo que el fic sea bueno ._.U y de los dibus, sigo esperando a que me los mandes, sis!!! Ya quiero verlos!! Y claro que me cuidare y yo tambien tqm!! =^-^=  
  
Kuras: me halagas con lo que dices!! ... mmmm ... una aventurila de naru y Seto?? Chetos!! . me temo no poder complacerte!! Pero si escribo algo asi capaz y alguien resulte muerta y tal vez sea naru y yop!! @.@ pero si me pides otra cosa tal vez si!! ^^  
  
Marik: no le creas a la loca!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: y si me pides que te prepare una cita con marik tu dimelo y lo hago!! ¬_¬  
  
Marik: mala!!!  
  
Kokoro: XDD  
  
Tikal-neo: mija!!! Q gustazo me da que me dejes un rev!! Gracias por decir que esta quedando lindo, y ojala y ahora si lo leas!! Ja ne!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: buenop, estos son todos los revs, esperamos que disfruten el capi!! =^-^=  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Demonios el Amor"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 2.- "Cosas Que Pasan"  
  
-un sueño, si ... eso debió haber sido, nada mas que un horrible y definitivo sueño, pero que susto se habia llevado!!! Habia tenido un sueño tan extraño, solo que un mortal habia descubierto sus planes y ella no reaccionaba, pero eso era totalmente ilógico, era imposible ...  
  
-señorita, ya se siente mejor?? – Naru abrió los ojos y pego un grito. Frente a ella se encontraba el mismo enano de su ... no era posible!!! No habia sido un sueño ... era una realidad!!! La habian descubierto!!!  
  
-no puede ser!!! – la chica se lanzo llorando abrazando una almohada cercana mientras a Mokuba se le resbalaba una enorme gota de sudor por su cabeza. La chica estuvo haciendo berrinche y llorando un buen rato, cuando el pequeño Kaiba vio que se tranquilizaba por completo se sentó a un lado de donde se encontraba.  
  
-creo que debemos hablar .... – la chica limpio sus lagrimas y levanto su cabeza hasta donde se encontraba el niño, tenia la mirada seria y tenían que hablar formalmente  
  
-explícame como es que conoces mi identidad – exigió la chica autoritaria pero Mokuba solo sonrió  
  
-eso .... –decía mientras se acomodaba mas en la silla en la que se encontraba – es algo que te contare ahora mismo .....  
  
*********************************  
  
-llegamos – el viejo señalo sonriente una agradable casa mientras la alta chica sonreía con satisfacción, seguía feliz por su buena suerte, Yugi Motou, viviría con el y así seria mas facil su tarea, lo siguiente a llevar a cabo era que el antiguo faraón y el niño fueran la pareja mas feliz del planeta y así volver a su vida diaria. – a mi nieto le dará mucho gusto el conocerte y estoy seguro que ambos se llevaran de maravilla  
  
-ya lo creo, señor ...... – ambos entraron mientras el viejo le hablaba al chico, casi al instante apareció, bajando las escaleras, su objetivo y Radfel no pudo evitar admirar al chico, ya viéndolo mejor y "en vivo y directo" era mas lindo todo el.  
  
-Yugi, quiero presentarte a esta amable señorita ...  
  
-me llamo Radfel, mucho gusto en conocerte  
  
-el gusto es mío ....  
  
-Yugi, ..... – el chico giro hacia su abuelo con singular alegría – esta chica se quedara en nuestra casa, ella me salvo la vida hoy y no tiene un lugar a donde ir, le he ofrecido quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar donde establecerse.  
  
-oohh, así que salvaste a mi abuelito, que suerte que estabas lista para ayudarlo  
  
-Aibou?? Con quien ha...???? – el antiguo faraón se quedo sin habla al ver con quien estaba el pequeño y su abuelo, sin querer frunció el ceño a disgusto, la chica era muy bonita y tal vez su Yugi se habia fijado en ella  
  
-bueno, muchachos, los dejo para que se conozcan, yo me iré a mi cuarto a descansar – el hombre no dio tiempo a nada y se fue a su habitación con la intención de descansar, el lugar quedo en silencio mientras Radfel veía asombrada al antiguo faraón y luego Yugi, estaba mas que feliz de su buena suerte y presentía que su misión no seria muy difícil.  
  
-quieres comer Yami?? – el joven muy apenas reacciono, por alguna extraña razón sentía recelo hacia esa chica. Al pasar junto a ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, la miro a los ojos y ella lo veía con una sonrisa, una misteriosa sonrisa estremecedora, algo no andaba bien – y usted ....???  
  
-puedes llamarme Radfel, ese es mi nombre .... – Yugi le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y decidió hacerle platica ignorando olímpicamente la furiosa expresión de su contraparte ..... esa chica se las pagaría por ser tan encantadora .  
  
***************  
  
-y ..... que piensas hacer??? – la peliazul aun seguía acostada en la cama mientras miraba nerviosa y preocupadamente al niño de melena negra, como si el fuese un duro juez que estaba a punto de dictarle su sentencia por una terrible acción.  
  
-ayudarlas .... – la chica abrió sus ojos mas y lo volvió a mirar  
  
-que??? Que has dicho??  
  
-dije que las ayudaría – el chico giro hacia ella con una picara sonrisa mientras abría y cerraba sus manos de forma alegre  
  
-por .... porque lo harás??? – la desconfianza en ella era autentica y se acerco al niño gateando en la cama de forma gatuna – que es lo que prete3ndes??  
  
-yo solo quiero ayudar – el niño volvió a su actitud seria y sin dejarse intimidar por el demonio – se que esto es lo mejor .... – murmuro mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el ventanal, contemplando el atardecer  
  
-a que te refieres?? – el silencio que siguió despues de esa pregunta hizo a la muchacha entender que habia preguntado de mas, pero ella no lo podía evitar ya que su curiosidad siempre estaba en ella, pero al ver la tristeza del chico en su inocente rostro, logro que su corazón se conmoviera como jamás creyó estarlo algún dia.  
  
-es por Seto .... – murmuro de nuevo y decidió hablar un poco mas fuerte con tristeza en su voz – mi hermano, desde que éramos niños, a cuidado de mi, me a protegido y sacrifico todo lo que un niño de su edad jamás haría, y todo porque ambos estuviéramos juntos. El ha sufrido, pero jamás lo dice, el no es malo y es mentira que el no tenga sentimientos y no crea en la amistad, es solo que ..... lo enseñaron a creer en esas cosas, pero yo se que en el fondo de su corazón lo extraña, estoy seguro que añora el saborear un buen helado en el parque, el jugar y reír alegremente como todos, tener amigos y alguien en quien apoyarse además de mi, ....... por supuesto, a veces el se tiene que engañar a si mismo, por eso creo que Jouno es el indicado para el, Jou representa la alegría y todo aquello que mi hermano jamás pedirá pero que el sabe que algún dia deseara ...... por eso, yo ... yo solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz .... –  
  
Naru escuchaba silenciosa y atentamente como esa carita de angel, esa dulce voz, como es pequeño revelaba su corazón y sentimientos hacia ella, un demonio, no un santo, diosa o algo, si no un demonio que tenia esa misión por cometer travesuras, se pregunto como es que ella merecía que un pequeño inocente le dijera algo que decididamente ella no merecía. Un repentino abrazo a su cuerpo acompañado por unos fuertes sollozos le dieron la respuesta, ..... porque el amor es grande y el corazón tambien.  
  
**************  
  
Si esa fuera una batalla de miradas a vencidas, jamás se sabria quien era el ganador. Radfel y Yami tenia ya mas de una hora viéndose a los ojos y ni uno de los dos pestañeaba, no quitaban sus ojos del otro, era como si con esa acción provocaran una tremenda explosión, la fuerte tensión se sentía con el menor suspiro, el aire estaba impregnado de desafío e ironía, el, un antiguo faraón, alguien posesivo, decidido a tener siempre lo que quiere, una persona llena de virtudes con defectos destacables y con actitud y porte que destilaba desdén, miraba a esa chica como un rival, un igual y alguien de temer, alguien desconocido y que le podía quitar el amor de el pequeño que lo habia liberado, de su amor.  
  
Ella, una "chica", fuera de lo común, un demonio de primera clase para ser mas exactos, una chica que siempre cumple con sus objetivos, obcecada, orgullosa, llena de virtudes que solo a contadas personas mostraba ... o casi ninguna, de carácter dominante y maquiavélico, cuya mente era una mezcla de Albert Einstein y del rey Luis XIV y su personalidad magnética, miraba a el sujeto de forma divertida, sabia lo que el pensaba y eso la hacia reír, claro que Yugi era alguien atractivo, por dios!!!! El niño tenia carisma y cautivaba, como no le podría agradar a alguien??? Y mas ese antiguo espíritu de porte elegante, para ella era como una especie de gloria pero no debía mostrarla, tal vez eso de ponerle celos presione al chico y así lograr que se le declare al jovencito Yugi.  
  
-ya llame a todos y en un momento vendrán .... – en el momento de que el entro a la sala el ambiente se relajo y dejaron de mirarse para prestar atención al niño – ehhh .... tienen sed?? Puedo traer limonada .... – Radfel y Yami se miraron, el pequeño no era tonto y se habia dado cuenta de la situación.  
  
-yo ....  
  
-yo te ayudo Yugi – la chica se paro y se llevo a su "amigo" del brazo hacia la cocina mientras un molesto faraón mordía un cojín en señal de rabia y frustración, esa partida se la habia ganado pero aun quedaban batallas por luchar y el las ganaría.  
  
******************  
  
-no  
  
-pero hermano!!!  
  
-no  
  
-sera divertido!!!  
  
-no  
  
-ándale!!! No desperdiciaras tu tiempo!!!  
  
-no – Mokuba se mordió el labio inferior mientras ponía una cara de tristeza, hacia unos momentos Yugi lo habia llamado para invitarlo a el, y si quería tambien, a Kaiba, a su casa a pasar un rato juntos, y de pasada conocer a una chica que viviría con ellos o algo así; pero Seto estaba decidido a no ir a ese lugar en donde los "bobos" se reunían. Naru los observaba desde una parte del amplio comedor.  
  
Mokuba habia inventado una historia acerca de que habia solicitado una niñera para cuando su hermano no estuviera, Seto acepto que la desconocida se quedara, mas que nada, por el puchero que habia puesto su hermano, aunque seguía receloso a esa extraña chica que a veces lo miraba como esas tontas fans que tenia.  
  
-hermano .... – esa vocecita melosa de nuevo, Seto sabia que si Mokuba pedía algo en ese tono el lo concedería. Asi que decidió adelantársele  
  
-mira Mokuba, ahorita no tengo humor para soportar a esos bakas y sus tonterías ....... pero no quiero que estés triste, así que mejor vamos al cine a ver la película que quieras  
  
-en serio, hermano?? – la carita de el niño se ilumino por completo y salto del gusto – de verdad vamos a ir al cine??  
  
-prefiero eso a lo que proponías – contesto secamente el CEO  
  
-gracias hermano!!!! – el niño no se aguanto y se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermano – y tambien puede ir Naru?? – el castaño iba a responder que no, pero al tener enfrente a esos ojitos negros y pizpiretos solo afirmo con la cabeza – genial!! Iré a arreglarme!!! – y despues el niño lo soltó y salió corriendo. Naru aun veía divertida y asombrada el espectáculo que habia terminado, el CEO la miro y ella se disculpo y subió tambien a su habitación a arreglarse.  
  
Una sirvienta llego y comenzó a recoger los platos de la cena mientras Seto se levantaba y tomaba el rumbo a la biblioteca, la chica Naru era muy rara, misteriosa y un espécimen diferente al prototipo en algunos aspectos, pero definitivamente era preferible soportarla a ella que Yugi y compañía.  
  
*********************************  
  
El hermoso atardecer se vislumbraba tranquilo, el alto muchacho caminaba sereno mientras lo veía pero en su rostro se vislumbraba un ligero gesto de derrota y todo se lo debía a ese sentimiento llamado amor, o tal vez no ...... no lo sabia!!! Todo era tan difícil y complicado, aunque ya habia escuchado que así era el de el era mucho mas. La razón?? estaba enamorado del chico que solo tenia ojos para chicas y en especial si eran lindas y muy atractivas, es decir, estaba enamorado de Duke Devlin y el solo era Tristan Taylor, un simple estudiante que estaba loco por ese peliverde encantador. Se detuvo unos instantes a ver el cielo, para despues echar a correr hacia la casa de los Motou.  
  
*********************************  
  
-así que te llamas Radfel  
  
-así es!!! – la chica se veía feliz, los amigos de su prospecta a parejita del año eran muy simpáticos, el chico de blanca melena llamado Ryou platicaba sinceramente con ella.  
  
-oye Radfel, y que te ha parecido ciudad Domino??  
  
-oohh, pues .... no esta tan mal esta fregada ciudad!!! – la música ceso al tiempo que todos escucharon la forma de expresarse de la chica y todos la miraron, ella ni se inmuto y siguió hablando – supérenlo!!! Es que así hablo y de donde vengo es muy común, así que se acostumbran o se friegan!!! – el silencio volvió  
  
-porque demonios todos se quedan callados?? Solo fue una maldita y estúpida expresión, que siga la fiesta!! – la voz de Bakura era insolente y altanera como solo el era, así que todos volvieron a ignorar el detalle y siguieron con lo suyo, era como si Radfel fuera pariente del ladrón de tumbas y todo arreglado.  
  
-perdón, solo nos desacomodamos un poco pero ya todo esta bien - el pequeño Yugi se acercaba a ella al igual que Jouno  
  
-oye chica, y de donde vienes?? – ante esto la fémina se altero un poco, pero sin permitir que lo notaran  
  
-de un país muy lejano, créeme .... – el rubio quería seguir con su platica cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucho y Yugi fue a abrir; momentos despues Radfel sentía como alguien se presionaba contra su espalda – pero quien podidos ....???? – volteo y se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Yami casi pegándose mas a ella, pero no entendía la razón porque el habia estado lejos de ella y tratando de evitarla. Justo cuando iba a preguntárselo Yugi se acerco con una extraña especie de cabello castaño y corto y expresión, según ella, ridícula.  
  
-Radfel, te presento a nuestra amiga Anzu – la primera impresión que tuvo la demonio es que esa chica era una loca con complejo barato de madre Teresa de Calcuta.  
  
-hoolaaa, amiga!!! Que bueno que estés aquí con nosotros, siempre es un placer conocer nuevas personas para compartir experiencias y hacer nuevos amigos!!! – al escucharla "hablar" Radfel supo que habia deshonrado de la forma mas horrible la memoria de esa mujer de Calcuta. – oigan, no han visto a Yami?? – Radfel recordó lo que tenia tras ella y entendió al pobre espíritu, no lo culpo y decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
-me parece que dijo que estaría allá – la chica señalo el punto mas lejano de ella a la otra especia de loca- porque no lo buscas??  
  
-gracias, estoy segura que tu y yo seremos buenas amigas!!! – la castaña tomo las manos de Radfel unos instantes y luego salió corriendo hacia donde le habian señalado, Yami por su parte suspiraba aliviado y sigilosamente subió al cuarto que tomaría la chica, Anzu no entraría ahí. Radfel se disculpo y salió unos momentos de la casa, necesitaba respirar y analizar su situación.  
  
Ya afuera respiro el aire fresco y disfruto la noche. Hasta donde reconocía, Yami y Yugi podían fácilmente ser unidos, y en cuanto a Bakura y Ryou, tal vez batallaría un poquito con ellos por el carácter del ladrón, pero como era ella quien estaba al mano la cosa no seria tan difícil, y en cuanto a estorbos ..... la humana Anzu, pensaba, no era problema alguno.  
  
**********************************  
  
-Mokuba, estas seguro que quieres ver esta película???  
  
-si, estas es la que quiero ver ...  
  
-linda película, mo ... Mokuba  
  
-gracias Naru-san!! – el CEO y la peliazul volvieron a mirar el luminoso anuncio de la película que el pelinegro habia escogido, Seto quería retirarse pero ya la promesa estaba hecha y tenia que cumplirla, además, tenia que recordarse que todo era por no soportar a los fastidiosos amigos y sus discursos.  
  
-ya entremos!!! Ya va a comenzar!! – Mokuba jalo a Naru y al castaño mientras el CEO pensaba que mejor se hubiera ido a la dichosa reunión. La chica de la taquilla volvió a observar a los que acababan de entrar, .... quien hubiera imaginado que al famoso y prestigiado Seto Kaiba era fanático de los "Ositos Cariñositos"???  
  
================== fin del segundo capitulo =========================  
  
Kokoro: YAY!! El segundo capi ta listo!!! Espero y les gustara!!!  
  
Marik: díganle la verdad por favor!!! Que mejor se dedique a otra cosa y que a mi me deje de una vez en paz!! .!!  
  
Kokoro: ._.U tal vez, pero bueno, solo diré que las actualizaciones serán mas prontas ya que termine la guía y reseña de capítulos, así que estaré mas inspirada.  
  
Marik: eso es una mala noticia!!  
  
Kokoro: y la otra es que este fic lo publicare los lunes, cada semana o dos, depende de cómo ande con maquinas!! ^^  
  
Marik: o sea, los tendrás buscando todos los dias!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: solo los lunes T.T o si quieren ustedes, lectores, decidan un dia .. bueno es todo por hoy y espero sus reviews!! Ja ne!! ^^  
  
Marik: si!! dejen reviews y díganle que me deje en paz!! O  
  
Kokoro: llorón U  
  
Marik: T.T 


	4. Que Chicos!

> > Kokoro: Holita nuevamente a todos ustedes!! nn
>> 
>> Marik: no se ni porque sonríes ... te tardaste en la actualización ¬¬
>> 
>> Kokoro: es cierto!! TOT perdón a todos!!! ;--; Kokoro de rodillas
>> 
>> Marik: no mereces la indulgencia de nadie!! ¬¬
>> 
>> Kokoro: cierto!! ;o;
>> 
>> Marik: mejor pasemos a aquellos reviewers que siguen compadeciéndose de ti ¬¬
>> 
>> Kokoro: oki TT
>> 
>> **Reviews: **
>> 
>> **Saritakinomoto**: que bueno que veas un poco de parecido del carácter de la verdadera Radfel, gracias por tus comentarios y si, Anzu no sabe la que le espera próximamente, aunque un saldrá mucho porque a veces es desgastante pensar en ella -.-UU uuuyyy, como sabes que siempre digo que mis historias son pésimas?? .
>> 
>> **Kaiba Shirou:** gracias por dejar rev!! Que honor!! -.- oohh, me da gusto que haya seguido el fic desde el principio, me da mucha alegría!! y bueno, ya sabrá las cosas que siguen y si, yo tambien me sorprendí cuando me mencionaron a la parejita pero, en las imágenes que tengo estos dos siempre están juntos y pues, me inspire ñ.
>> 
>> **Naru:** ojala y superaras eso de los ositos cariñositos, sis n.nU y si, ese Yami no escatima tiempo en celos, pero ahora ya no se encelara tanto y veras la que le viene!! Espero tener un rev tuyo!! Ah!! Y nu te preocupes por los dibus, ya sabrás cuando me los puedes dar!!
>> 
>> **Kmy Kusanagi:** tiita!!! Thanx por leer este humilde fic!! ;--; que bueno que te guste la idea!! aunque eso un sea mucha novedad o.oU espero y te guste este cap!! y por cierto, las chicas "originales" en verdad existen n.nU
>> 
>> **Tikal-neo:** gracias por tus ánimos mija!! n.n y claro que le diré!! Oye rubio flojo!!! ¬¬
>> 
>> **_Marik:_** déjame en paz!! .o que demonios quieres?? ¬¬
>> 
>> **_Kokoro:_** mija dice que estas bien bueno!! ñ.
>> 
>> **_Marik:_** otra admiradora, ... hija tuya?? No me molestes!! ¬.¬ Kokoro le apunta con su espada saludos Tikal ¬¬U
>> 
>> **_Kokoro:_** servida mija!!
>> 
>> **Diosa Atena:** wooaahh!! Asi que solo leíste un solo capi?? Y así te gusto?? OO me sorprendes mucho!! Gracias por dejarme un rev a pesar de que andas tan corta de tiempo y un te preocupes, cuando este algo de esta parejita yo te aviso en el summary
>> 
>> **Aguila Fanel: **gracias por el rev!! Tus comentarios me animan!! y como dije antes a mi tiita Kmy, Naru y Radfel no son personajes creados por mi, en verdad son chavas y grandes autoras!! n.n
>> 
>> **Dreigon, Master of Dragons: **que nick tan original!!! Gracias por tus comentarios, … jejejeje, la verdad jamás se me ocurrió el titulo para una trama así, sorry, soy muy estúpida y poco imaginativa n.nUU espero verte mas seguido por esta sección, nos vemos y cuidate mucho!!
>> 
>> Kokoro: pues hasta aquí llegaron los revs!! Ahora si, el fic!!
>> 
>> Marik: léanlo!!!
>> 
>> Kokoro: ojala y les agrade!! ;--;
>> 
>> Marik: patética ¬¬
>> 
>> =========================================================
>
>> **Demonios del Amor**
>> 
>> **Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama
>> 
>> **Capitulo 3**.- **_"Que Chicos!!"_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Radfel se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de la casa de los Motou. Repasaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y las cosas y eventos que le podían servir. Sonrió. Si todo salía como lo planeaba, en menos de dos semanas podía unir a las parejitas que a ella le correspondían.
>> 
>> De pronto, decidió desviar su vista hacia un a escena que sucedía justo frente a ella.
>> 
>> -de verdad tienes que irte abuelito??
>> 
>> -si Yugi, esta convención es muy importante y nos puede ayudar tambien ....
>> 
>> -pues cuídate mucho ..... – la chica se levanto y se dirigió hasta ellos
>> 
>> -aahh, Radfel ..... – el anciano hombre giro hacia ella con gestos amables – quería encargarte que cuidaras a mis muchachos en mi ausencia
>> 
>> -por cuanto tiempo será anciano??
>> 
>> -tres semanas y media .... – la chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras los jóvenes Motou despedían al hombre. Ya habia llegado su taxi y tenia que marcharse.
>> 
>> -creo que debemos decidir quien hará la comida el dia de hoy y luego a quien le tocara – la voz del joven Yugi la saco de sus pensamientos
>> 
>> -claro, Aibou, pero ... como??
>> 
>> -bueno ... – la castaña se acerco solicita a sus amigos mientras el mas chaparrito sacaba unos papelitos y los doblaba para agitarlos en sus manos – en estos papeles están escritas las palabras "comida", "desayuno" y "cena". Cada uno sacaremos uno y veremos que nos toca. – Yami y Radfel asintieron y tomaron uno.
>> 
>> -que te toco Aibou??
>> 
>> -la cena, Yami – comentaba con su usual sonrisa
>> 
>> -a mi el desayuno – dijo la chica al tiempo que mostraba su papel
>> 
>> -bueno, es mas que obvio que a mi me toco hacer la comida – decía el antiguo espíritu con cascaditas que bajaban por sus ojos
>> 
>> -suerte Yami, a Radfel no le tocara si no hasta mañana – decía el niño con una gota de sudor recorriéndole por la cabeza
>> 
>> -por favor, no me gusta la comida muy condimentada ni muy fría ... –decía la chica con aires de superioridad mientras se dirigía a la puerta
>> 
>> -sales Radfel?? – preguntaba alegremente el chico
>> 
>> -si – decía la chica ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta – vuelvo para la hora de la comida – sonrió burlonamente hacia el antiguo faraón que se tuvo que controlar para no ahorcarla ahí mismo
>> 
>> -calma Yami, ella solo juega – decía el chico nerviosamente moviendo los brazos
>> 
>> -claro Aibou – murmuro molesto el mayor con una venita saltándole en su frente, para despues caminar hacia la cocina murmurando maldiciones contra la chica que acababa de salir. Yugi negó con su cabeza y se puso a ver televisión.
>> 
>> ...............
>> 
>> -cuídate mucho
>> 
>> -gracias Mokuba
>> 
>> -y mucha suerte!!
>> 
>> -la necesitare, graciaaaas!! – el niño sonrió mientras veía alejarse corriendo a al peliazul. Cerro la puerta de su mansión y vio como su hermano observaba la escena algo curioso.
>> 
>> -que paso?? – pregunto inquisidoramente el CEO
>> 
>> -tuvo que salir, al parecer se encontrará con una amiga de ella – el castaño frunció el ceño pero Mokuba se mantuvo en sus trece
>> 
>> -esa chica es muy rara
>> 
>> -pero simpática – replicaba el pelinegro y su hermano noto algo de evasión – vaya!! Iré a checar si ya termine mi tarea, nos vemos al rato nii-sama!! – el chiquillo salió rumbo a su habitación lo mas naturalmente que pudo.
>> 
>> Seto Kaiba miro la entrada una vez mas, ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, algo no le olía nada bien.
>> 
>> La gente se veía pasar algo tranquila, era domingo y muchas solo disfrutaban paseos. La castaña los miraba desfilar con cierto aire de superioridad y arrogancia. Sus fríos ojos caoba se paseaban por todos los rincones del parque, en busca de una señal que diera muestras de vida de su hermana menor.
>> 
>> .............
>> 
>> Echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras recordaba que ambas se habian citado en ese mismo lugar, para ponerse mas de acuerdo. Cerro sus ojos tratando de buscar algo de paciencia, tenia mucho tiempo esperando, al menos para lo que su razón abracaba.
>> 
>> Comenzó a sentir la fresca brisa que pasaba alegremente por los árboles y su cabello, se sentía tan bien. hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tan libre y llena de paz y tranquilidad.
>> 
>> SPLASH!!!
>> 
>> Que no duro ni el medio minuto. Abrió sus ojos sumamente molesta por la interrupción y vio como unos ojos azul cielo le devolvían la mirada con algo de temor.
>> 
>> -tenias que ser tu – murmuro la castaña mientras dejaba la posición que tenia y volvía a la de "soy la mejor del mundo" cruzando sus piernas – porque demonios tardaste tanto?? llevo mas de dos horas esperándote
>> 
>> -no te enojes, lo que pasa es que supuse que querías relajarte un poco y decidí pasear y disfrutar un poco de la ciudad antes de llegar aquí – decía la peliazul mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermana
>> 
>> -..................................
>> 
>> -la ciudad es muy linda en verdad, deberíamos venir aquí en nuestras vacaciones ....
>> 
>> -...................................
>> 
>> -no te imaginas la cantidad de tiendas y lugares que hay ......
>> 
>> -..................................
>> 
>> -......... y tambien la cantidad de chicos guapos que abundan ..........
>> 
>> -..................................
>> 
>> -me pareció ver una gran cantidad de heladerías con ....
>> 
>> -ya basta!! – el grito asusto a unas aves que levantaron el vuelo con rapidez, mientras a la peliazul se salían varias gotitas en su cabeza y una mueca de horror se dibujaba en su rostro. La frente de Radfel mostraba una GRAN, enorme y abultada vena sin mencionar su respiración agitada
>> 
>> -que pasa Radfel bonita?? – la demonio menor sonreía muy forzadamente y con claro nerviosismo y temblor en su voz
>> 
>> -que, que me pasa?? QUE, QUE ME PASA??? pasa, que me friega bastante el hecho de tanta palabrería tuya!!! PORQUE JODIDOS NO SOLO DICES QUE TE PERDISTE Y ASUNTO ARREGLADO?? QUE TE CUESTA??? EEHH? TE PERDISTE Y PASASTE UNA BUENA FRIEGA ENCONTRANDO EL SITIO, VERDAD??
>> 
>> Para ese momento varios curiosos veían asombrados, e incrédulos, la escena que se presentaba. Una hermosa chica de cabellos medianos y color café, gritando palabrería y media a otra chica, mas joven que ella si acaso dos años, de cabello azul y con expresión de querer morir ahí mismo.
>> 
>> -Y USTEDES QUE PITOS CHINGADOS TOCAN EN ESTA ORQUESTA?? FUERA!! – la gente comenzó a murmurar "indignada" y se fue disolviendo.
>> 
>> -calma hermanita o te enfermaras – decía la menor con los ojos cerrados y tapándose el rostro
>> 
>> -hmpff – la castaña se sentó, muy a su pesar, y en su faz se mostró nuevamente la calma
>> 
>> -bueno, me perdí y ya, satisfecha??
>> 
>> -si – ahora la mayor sonreía satisfactoriamente mientras su hermanita negaba con la cabeza y salían de sus ojos lagrimitas – bueno, que tal vas con tus asignaciones y quienes son?? Los conoces ya? Y , .. que tanto has avanzado??
>> 
>> -cálmate que no estas enfrente de una computadora
>> 
>> -responde a mis condenadas preguntas y punto, no me fastidies la existencia mas de lo que ya esta
>> 
>> -vale, ya lo hago – la peliazul recupero la compostura y miro a su hermana – que tal voy?? Muuuuy lenta!!! De las cuatro personas solo conozco a una y es con la que vivo, y no he avanzado mucho ...... pero pronto lo haré!!
>> 
>> -explícame todo mejor que no te entiendo – replico la ojicafe con fastidio
>> 
>> -veras, conocí a Seto Kaiba – la castaña soltó un bufido de burla
>> 
>> -el tipo con nombre de "espantapájaros persignado"?? . la peliazul frunció el ceño – de seguro el tipo es un .... – Naru solo le coloco una foto del chico mencionado y la otra abrió sus ojos enormemente - ...... chiquito papá!!! – la castaña le arrebato la foto a su hermana y la otra solo sonreía satisfecha
>> 
>> -el es Seto Kaiba, dueño de una corporación mundial de juegos virtuales y demás, es muy inteligente .....
>> 
>> -esta como quiere!!!
>> 
>> -todo un genio de ......
>> 
>> -este desgraciado esta que se cae de bueno ....
>> 
>> -un caballero y muy serio ....
>> 
>> -jo!! Me acostaría con el y no me importaría que despues me dejara colgada ....
>> 
>> -aunque debo admitir que es algo ... "curioso"
>> 
>> -aunque claro, tampoco dejaría que un bombón como el se me escapara tan fácilmente ....
>> 
>> -hermana, ponme atención con un carajo!! – la ojicafe volteo escuchando . .. al fin
>> 
>> -que quieres??
>> 
>> -pues que aun no conozco al otro chico con quien lo unir
>> 
>> -queee??
>> 
>> -pero ya se como localizarlo y tambien como es – decía la menor agitando sus manos en señal tranquilizadora, ya que a su hermana se le notaban unos terribles colmillos – estos son – la chica volvió a extender otra foto y la otra la tomo, un grupo de amigos "conocido" por ella
>> 
>> -quien es .....??
>> 
>> -el rubio, la futura pareja de Kaiba, se llama Joseph Wheleer y estudia ....
>> 
>> -preparatoria, tiene una hermana menor llamada Serenity y es un gran duelista, el chico de cabellos blancos se llama Ryou y la chica Tea, en que me equivoque??
>> 
>> -como supiste?? – la cara de incredulidad se hizo mas que presente en Naru
>> 
>> -a todos los conozco – dijo tranquilamente la otra mientras su hermana caía graciosamente de la banca de donde estaban
>> 
>> -explícame eso hermanita!! – grito al fin despues de levantarse
>> 
>> -quienes son los otros sujetos?? – la peliazul señalo a uno de cabello largo y verde y a otro de cabello café y extraño peinado
>> 
>> -Duke Devlin y Tristan Taylor, ellos son mi otra parejita de enamorados ..... según Mokuba todos ellos son amigos, junto al chico llamado Yugi ....
>> 
>> -ya veo ..-mascullo la castaña mientras seguía observando la foto, momentos despues calibro mejor las palabras dichas por su hermanita – un momento, como estas eso de "según Mokuba"??? - la menor trago duro y miles de gotitas volvieron a surcar su cabeza loca
>> 
>> -eettooo .... yo ... veras
>> 
>> -que condenados hiciste Naru??
>> 
>> -me descubrieron, descubrieron el plan y todo ... – la chica cerro sus ojos con fuerza y es encogía en la esquina de la banca
>> 
>> -AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! – fue lo que se escucho por la mayor parte de la ciudad, el grito era de enfado, sin duda alguna. Naru se tapaba los oidos mientras veía como Radfel lanzaba rayos y demás energías de fuego hacia varias direcciones del cielo. Despues, la castaña se calmo y se sentó sudando.
>> 
>> -te ..... sientes mejor ... hermanita?? – la chica utilizaba una voz débil y temerosa, y su justificación era justa
>> 
>> -como quieres que me sienta?? – la castaña le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la que era su hermana mientras sus ojos irradiaban fuego intenso
>> 
>> -pero déjame explicarte, Mokuba ha decidido ayudarme, dice que hará todo de su parte por lograr que .....
>> 
>> -solo haz lo tuyo y hazlo bien .. – interrumpió la mayor con unas tremendas ganas de asesinar – háblame a este teléfono despues para poder ponernos mas de acuerdo ... – la chica le aventó una tarjeta a Naru y luego se levanto con aires dignos de una princesa y se fue de ah
>> 
>> -al menos no me lastimo esta vez – decía la peliazul mientras ponía una cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia
>> 
>> .............
>> 
>> La comida sabia realmente deliciosa y ambos chicos la disfrutaban entre miradas felices y llenas de deleite.
>> 
>> PLAAMM!!
>> 
>> Atemu levantó su cabeza y la dirigió hacia donde se dirigía la vista a la entrada, Radfel se coloco ahí y no se digno a mirarlos, solo levanto su voz.
>> 
>> -ya llegue y no tengo hambre, estaré en mi habitación – y luego se le vio subir raudamente a su cuarto ante las miradas sorprendidas e incrédulas de los jóvenes.
>> 
>> -que crees que le pasara Yami?? - el antiguo espíritu frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar su plato
>> 
>> -de seguro nada y solo esta tratando de llamar la atención – dijo sin darle importancia
>> 
>> -pero ella no parecia de esas – el tono tan preocupado que utilizo el chaparrin hizo que el mas alto dejara a un lado su plato
>> 
>> -tal vez le fue mal en su paseo, no le des importancia Aibou – y volvió su atención al plato
>> 
>> -a veces eres muy cruel Yami – el chico se levanto y fue a lavarse los dientes mientras el antiguo faraón se quedaba pensando – al rato vengo, voy a casa de Ryou, debemos hacer un trabajo de equipo
>> 
>> -Aibou ..... yo ...
>> 
>> -nos vemos – y salió dando un portazo. Yami suspiro y comenzó a recoger la mesa, no tenia la menor duda que ahora tenia menos esperanza de confesarle a Yugi sus sentimientos.
>> 
>> Estaba acostada totalmente boca-arriba en la alfombra y no quería moverse de ahí, mirando fijamente el techo y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Aparte de las preocupaciones que ya traía en la cabeza por el error cometido por su hermana menor, el hambre que tenia y el enojo que aun no se le pasaba del todo, estaba el hecho de que habia escuchado la pequeña "discusión" que habian tenido su prospecto a pareja ideal. Todo parecia ir de mal en peor.
>> 
>> Estiro sus piernas un poco mas para ver si podía sentir menos tensión, luego cerro sus ojos y un delicioso olor de comida llego a sus narices. Curiosa, abrió sus luceros cafés y vio a Atemu con un plato de comida ofreciéndosela y con una cara mezcla de preocupación, temor y molestia. Sin querer, lo vio muy adorable.
>> 
>> -pensé que querrías comer aquí – y le extendió mas el plato. La castaña sonrió en agradecimiento y tomo lo que le daban, comenzando a comer tranquilamente.
>> 
>> En verdad estaba rica, rió ligeramente al recordar que habia pensado que el antiguo faraón no sabia nada de cocina y que lo único que habia en su mente, aparte del joven Yugi, eran los duelos de monstruos.
>> 
>> Yami se habia quedado mirándola comer y se habia sentado junto a ella. Ahora que la veía bien y sin prejuicios en su mente, se daba cuenta que la chica en verdad era bonita y simpática, luego recordó como lo habia ayudado con Tea la noche anterior y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la "molestia" andante buscándolo como desesperada por la casa y con chirriante y angustiada voz preocupándose por saber donde se encontraba.
>> 
>> Dejo a un lado el plato, ya vacío, y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento al chico. El entendió el mensaje.
>> 
>> -se escucho algo molesto .. – murmuro la castaña y el otro se sorprendió un poco – Yugi – volvió a hablar – se escuchaba molesto cuando salió, lo deduzco por la forma en que hablo y el santo portazo que dio antes de retirarse
>> 
>> -estaba no solo se "escuchaba" – el silencio reino de nuevo y la chica decidió jugar una mano de una sola vez
>> 
>> -te gusta, verdad?? – el chico se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza – no?? – vuelve a hacer el mismo movimiento – entonces??
>> 
>> -estoy enamorado de el pero al parecer, - suspiro derrotado – el no lo esta de mi – la chica coloco una mano en su mejilla derecha y con la otra le dio una ligera palmada al hombro del chico
>> 
>> -yo te ayudare a que lo puedas conquistar – el antiguo faraón la miro dudoso y despues triste, no debía ilusionarse ni algo por el estilo – tu confía y ya veras que el muy pronto te corresponderá, además, como no se va a enamorar de un chico tan sensible como tu y poseedor de una gran belleza?? – la chica vio que apenas y el chico habia sonreído – eso sin mencionar que es el mejor cocinero de las mas deliciosas croquetas de pulpo que mi paladar haya probado
>> 
>> El chico comenzó a reír y ella con el, sin proponérselo ni planearlo, habian hecho amistad con la persona que menos imaginaban. Si, ellos serian buenos amigos a partir de ese momento.
>> 
>> .............
>> 
>> -estas seguro que aquí es, Mokuba??
>> 
>> -claro que si, Naru-san – la peliazul no dijo mas pero siguió sorprendiéndose del lugar. Se encontraba en la tienda de juegos del famoso Duke Devlin y ahí era impresionante.
>> 
>> -lindo lugar –exclamo la chica y siguió caminando con el niño a su lado.
>> 
>> Despues de estar veinte minutos sentada en la misma banca en la que habia estado su hermana, llego el pelinegro preguntando si ya habia hablado con quien quería. La chica firmo y le contó lo sucedido.
>> 
>> Ya con los detalles, Mokuba le dijo que mejor discutían luego, ya que ya era hora de conocer a sus objetivos. Ya habian visitado la casa de Tristan Taylor y la chica, junto con los datos que le habia dado el pelinegro, ya comenzaba a fraguar parte de su plan. Y ahora le tocaba analizar un poco al guapo peliverde.
>> 
>> -esta es su parte favorita de la tienda – Mokuba señalo una puerta y luego se hizo un poco para atrás- lo mejor es que tu vayas adelante y te presentes, yo te vigilare de cerca – la chica no pudo objetar algo ya que el niño la habia empujado y el se habia escondido. Suspiro y se deseo mucha suerte ella misma.
>> 
>> Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una parte llena de cartas populares en donde habia muchos niños tratando de comprar algo. Fue entonces que, sin previo aviso, diviso una hermosa rosa enfrente suyo.
>> 
>> -una bella flor para otra bella flor – la chica se sonrojo y quiso conocer al dueño de tal galantería. Grave error. Todas sus fantasías se esfumaron en cuanto vio al portador de tal afecto, era nada mas y nada menos que Duke Devlin.
>> 
>> -este ... yo
>> 
>> -me sentiría muy complacido de saber tu nombre, preciosidad .... – la chica no sabia ni que decir, el chico trataba de ligarla y ella debía unirlo a un chico simpático!!
>> 
>> -yo ... pues yo ...
>> 
>> -no seas tímida, y dímelo – el chico se acerco mas a ella y esta se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo
>> 
>> -Naru – murmuro rápidamente
>> 
>> -hermoso nombre – y sin decir "agua va" el chico la besó logrando que ella se espantara mas de lo debido. Mokuba, desde cerca, veía la escena muy sorprendido, temía que eso pasara.
>> 
>> Para cuando al fin, el peliverde soltó a la demonio, esta tenia en su cara una mezcla de emociones que iban de sorpresa, timidez a furia y deseos de matar al atrevido que le habia robado un beso.
>> 
>> -espero que nos volvamos a ver – y el chico se acerco a una rubia despampanante, llevándola del brazo al parecer, a una cita. Aparte un cínico y roba besos, era todo un Don Juan Tenorio!!!
>> 
>> -Naru-san!!! – la vos del niño la saco de sus cavilaciones y el chiquillo se acerco rápidamente a ella – que piensa hacer??
>> 
>> -Pues lo primero sera ...... – la chica vio, en una alejada esquina, como unos ojos de color negro abismal, se ponían muy tristes y luego se alejaban. La chica sintio que su situación empeoraba
>> 
>> -que es lo primero que hará, Naru-san?? – hablo el pelinegro
>> 
>> -pues hablar con Tristan, porque al parecer el vio como ese desgraciado de "Duvalin" me daba un beso ... – Mokuba se sorprendió y compadeció a la chica. Las cosas se complicaban y eso, que aun no veía la "relación" que llevaban Joey y Seto.
>> 
>> .............
>> 
>> La castaña se encontraba recargada en la entrada de la casa de los Motou. Tenia ahí una hora, esperando la llegada del pequeño Yugi. Tenia que saber si al chiquitín le gustaba alguien, y si era si, quien y desde cuando?? Y de pasada, si era cierto faraón antiguo el dueño de ese sentimiento. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia del ojón. Sonrió y miro al chico.
>> 
>> -hola Radfel, ... – el chico se veía feliz y un poco sorprendido de ver a su huésped, al parecer, esperándolo – que haces??
>> 
>> -te esperaba –dijo tranquilamente la chica – para hablar contigo – el niño ladeo un poco su cabeza en señal de duda, pero luego volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro
>> 
>> -bueno, y de que querías hablarme??
>> 
>> -yo solo quería saber ....
>> 
>> -que cosa??
>> 
>> - si a ti ...
>> 
>> -si??
>> 
>> -si a ti te gusta alguien – el chaparrito se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se sonrojo mostrando una tímida sonrisa – puedo tomar eso como un si?? – dijo la chica. El solo afirmo con la cabeza. – y se puede saber quien es?? – el chico negó con la cabeza nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba mas dándole un aspecto muy tierno – no se lo diré a nadie, ..... en serio!!! – el niño miro con sus hermosos amatista a la chica y la actitud que le mostraba lo hizo decidirse
>> 
>> -esta bien – murmuro débilmente pero aun sonriendo
>> 
>> -entonces dime, quien es el afortunado dueño de tu corazón?? – la chica se le acerco, ya ansiosa y un poco desesperada, mientras rogaba y aseguraba que ese era Yami.
>> 
>> -el chico es .... – la chica se emociono aun mas, .. era chico!!! – ahora solo faltaba el nombre – su nombre es ... – que se diera prisa!! Tenia que decirle lo antes posible a Atemu que su amor era correspondido – bueno, .... ya!! Estoy enamorado de Ryou
>> 
>> El tiempo se congelo mientras el sonrojo del chaparrito aumentaba
>> 
>> -espero y no se lo digas a nadie Radfel!!!
>> 
>> Pareció escucharse el sonido del aire al pasar, como en las películas del viejo oeste.
>> 
>> -rayos!! Tengo que preparar la cena, confió en ti amiga- y el chico entro corriendo felizmente a su casa mientras tarareaba una canción. Se sentía tan feliz de al fin poder decirle a alguien acerca de sus sentimientos por ese adorable chico peliblanco.
>> 
>> Mientras, Radfel sentía que sus planes se desmoronaban, ... como decirle a yami que, efectivamente, su amor no era correspondido??
>> 
>> -perra suerte - fue lo unico que dijo antes de dejarse caer
>> 
>> ========================= fin del capitulo tres =============================
>> 
>> Kokoro: bueno, eso es todo por hoy y nuevamente lamento el retraso!!! TOT
>> 
>> Marik: ya, ya, ya!! Ya te entendieron maldita sea!! ¬¬
>> 
>> Kokoro: bueno -.-UU esperare con ansias sus reviews para decirme que tal voy y el capi
>> 
>> Marik: y tambien para decirle que se ponga a trabajar mas seguido ¬¬
>> 
>> Kokoro: tambien eso ;O;
>> 
>> Marik: nos vemos a la próxima!!
>> 
>> Kokoro: ja ne!! ;--;


End file.
